


Even Death May Die

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cthulhu Mythos Fusion, Cthulhu Mythos, Eldritch, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: The gems have always been at war, but with who?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Even Death May Die

The gems have always been at war.

Even in this era of peace, their enemies never cease to send in warships to destabilize them.

The war is one of attrition, begun by the Xothans from the Leo A galaxy in the Local Group.

The gems of Diacrys moved to conquer the Milky Way to gain a foothold closer to where the enemy homeworld of Xoth was located, setting up gem and resource production hard and fast in hopes of outnumbering the enemy Xothan forces into either surrender, submission, or extinction.

Blue Diamond tried for centuries to get the central court of Xoth to handle things diplomatically, to set up a Xothan-Diacrysian alliance, but she failed to get through to them in the end, and conflict escalated.

Yellow Diamond immediately took over the Xothan issues with an iron fist. If they wouldn't accept diplomacy, then they'll deliver 600 tons of Diacrysian iron-coated tungsten to their ships personally at 30,000 Meters per second. A fitting thank you for their pleasant handling of diplomacy.

Her magnetic acceleration cannons may not be the most efficient of her weaponry, she has thousands of plasma and hard light based weapons at her disposal, but damn are her MACs satisfying when they connect with their target.

The war eventually came to a stand still. It never ended, but the attacks became less frequent in their occurence. The Diacrysians used this time to build up their armies, upgrade their weaponry. When the Xothans came back, they knew they would come back hard and fast. Scout ships were deployed to check for any signs of them in the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies, with the priority being to make sure none of them were anywhere near Andromeda, the location of the gem Homeworld, Diacrys.

In this era, few Xothan warships have been spotted heading towards Andromeda, destroyed thoroughly, and harvested for any technology they could scavenge.

But one gem might be able to change the tides of this war that has never ended. 

And she doesn't even know it.

☆◇☆

The Cluster noticed something was off that day. The precognition from her sapphire components pointing her in the direction of a star system a few parsecs away. She sets off towards that star with her gem instincts screaming that something big is coming, but she can't place what.

When she arrives near the star, her instincts scream at her to stop. She stops her forward progression and scans the area when she notices something every gem is familiar with.

A large fleet of Xothan Warships, all lead by a Xothan roughly her size.

This will not do at all.

She sends a message off to Yellow Diamond informing the Matriarch of War and retreats to the listed rendezvous point.

☆◇☆

Yellow Diamond was enjoying herself today. It was a nice day on Diacrys, and her progress towards fixing the shattered gems was oddly therapeutic. Yellow Pearl would bring a few bubbles in and then pose for Blue Pearl to draw off to the side.

A message came through on the Diamond communicator, which was still in use due to the Diamond's continued mastery of their respective specialties.

Yellow Pearl paled and tensed up immediately at the sight of the message's contents.

"My Diamond!" Yellow Diamond found it concerning that Pearl was using that moniker again, 'my diamond' hasn't been used to address a Diamond since Steven's Address to the Universe.

"Yes, Pearl?"

"We received a message from the Cluster! Alert level 1!"

Alert level one? If Yellow Diamond wasn't concerned before, she is now. That level is only used for imminent threats that pose a genuine risk to gemkind as a whole.

"What is the message?"

"Xothan War Fleet. One hundred warships, one thousand strike ships, lead by a Xothan of roughly her size. Sector 71. Awaiting backup before engagement."

Despite the Diamond Authority no longer being in charge of Homeworld, they still held great power in Diacrysian society. Just as White Diamond had a hand in the governmental structure of Diacrys despite the fact they have moved more towards a democracy in recent years, Yellow Diamond was still the Diacrysian Master of War.

Yellow Diamond's face hardened into one of absolute seriousness. So that's their game. The Xothans have never sent more than five warships to an encounter, to send a full hundred? They plan on completely overwhelming and destroying everything in their paths.

Not to mention that He is taking the field now too.

"Pull any old ships we can as support, if it flies, it fights!" Yellow Diamond bellows, effortlessly slipping back into the role of Master General, "I'll send out the order to get any gem that can fight into a ship. This war ends now."

☆◇☆

Yellow Diamond's order kicked every gem across the galaxy into gear. Warp pads were alight across the galaxy, every gem that could aim a ship's blasters making a mad dash towards their ship. Even Lars pulled the Off Colors together to get the Sun Incinerator in the fray, Homeworld needs every set of hands it can get and his life was never going to be normal again, so he might as well.

Steven had no idea what was going on, but was ordered to head to the Diamond Palace immediately. 

☆◇☆

"My fellow Diacrysians," Yellow Diamond begins her pre-war address, "For millennia we have fought the Xothans, for millennia our troops have been shattered on the line of duty, but no more! This war has gone on long enough!"

"For countless eons we have destroyed their warships, but never in these numbers. They've sent a fleet larger than one we have ever faced to this battle, but we're bringing our best in response! We will not be cowed by a few hundred ships! We will not bow to their leader!"

"I will not lie to you, this battle will be more difficult than any we have faced. A hundred warships, nearly a thousand strike ships, and their leader has joined the fray himself. Never before has he been seen on the battlefield, we have no idea what he might be able to do to our ships. But will that deter us?"

A resounding "No!" rings through the communicators, every ship in perfect unison.

"That's what I like to hear! Let's show those slimy bastards what for!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write the Cluster having a big battle, so Shoggoths and Elder Things were the original plan, but then I decided I liked the idea of Cthulhu getting decked in the nebulars was better.
> 
> I figured Homeworld and Gem kind needed some proper names, so I'm naming Homeworld Diacrys and the Gem species the Diacrysians.
> 
> I feel like the gems having their major opposing species be the unnaturally organic Spawn of Cthulhu is pretty fitting given that the gems are 0% organic.
> 
> Cthulhu is hundreds of Meters tall, it's only fair that the Cluster is similar in size.


End file.
